


Must Love Music

by ddelusionall



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Clubbing, Dancing, Hooking up, M/M, Musicians, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23904460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddelusionall/pseuds/ddelusionall
Summary: Yunho moved into a new house. And into a whole mess of complications.
Relationships: Jung Yunho (DBSK)/Kim Junsu (JYJ), Kim Jaejoong/Shim Changmin, Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Park Yoochun
Kudos: 1





	1. Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> I am importing my stories from LiveJournal. The original fic can be found [here](http://be-ddelusionall.livejournal.com/).
> 
> I haven't read this story in a long time, so I may have missed some tags. Just let me know if I did.

Yunho scanned through the listings in the paper, almost on automatic. He’d been searching for his own place for weeks now, but nothing seemed quite perfect. Or it was perfect but he wasn’t allowed to have his dog there. He needed only a room and a place for Taepoong to play. Even a nearby park would suffice.

His eyes stopped on an add. All it said was, “Roommate needed. Must love music,” followed by a phone number. Nothing about rent or pets or smoking.

Normally, he bypassed these ads, but this one he called.

The phone rang four times and then a very groggy voice said, “Hello?”

Yunho panicked and checked the time. He’d been known to wake up way before anyone else would and not think about it. But it was ten am. “Um, hi. I’m calling about the roommate listing.”

“Do you like music or mind if my friends and I are up until the ungodly hours playing and singing?”

“Um, no. I’m a dancer, so … “

“Your perfect then. Come over in an hour. Here’s the address.”

“Wait. Let me … get a pen.” Yunho stood up quickly, knocking his chair over which made Taepoong bark.

“You have a dog?” the man said.

“Yeah, that was my next question.”

“Fabulous. Harang will have a friend. He’s an Alaskan Malamute.”

“Cool. Taepoong is a Siberian Husky.”

“I hope they get along.”

“Me, too.” Yunho was slightly weirded out because it was like he was already accepted into the apartment. “Okay. I’m ready for the address.”

He wrote it down.

“Rent is three hundred a month and then about forty for utilities. We have a sweet deal. It’s a four bedroom house, and … well, you’ll see when you get here.”

“Okay. See you in an hour.”

“You can come now if you want. I might not be all the way awake though. I need about an hour for the coffee to replace my bloodstream.”

Yunho laughed. “Sure.”

“Bring Taepoong with you. There’s a dog park close by.”

“Perfect.”

They said goodbyes and after Yunho hung up he realized he did not know the man’s name. Oh well. He’d ask as soon as he got there.

“Hey, Tae, you wanna go for a walk?” Yunho said, taking the leash down from his hook.

Taepoong barked and jumped up at him.

“I will take that as a yes.” Yunho hooked the leash on Taepoong’s collar. Yunho smiled as he left his bedroom.

His mother was in the kitchen as always. “Yunho, where are you going?”

“Out to look at a house. It’s not far. About twenty minutes.”

His mother frowned. She was not looking forward to the only son leaving the house. But he could not practice his dance routines anywhere in the house, and their backyard wasn’t enclosed and the girls next door liked to perv on him, which was his fault and their parents complained to his parents and he was no longer allowed to practice outside.

Yunho left their house and set off with Taepoong. The dog was so excited to be outside. He jumped around Yunho and tugged on the leash and sniffed at everything, peeing on posts and walls and some poor flowers. Yunho was pretty excited too. The man on the phone had sounded cool and laid back, exactly what he was looking for. But when something appeared to good to be true, it usually was.

He found the house easily. It was a two-story with a large front porch. The yard was small, but covered in flower beds and small trees. A man lounged on the porch swing. He brought a cigarette to his lips and inhaled. Taepoong calmed immediately when another big dog sat up on the porch and watched them approach.

“Hey,” the man said, lips spreading into a lazy smile. “You must be Taepoong’s owner.”

Taepoong’s ears twitched hearing his name.

Yunho smiled. “Yeah. My name is Yunho.”

“Come on up. I’m Yoochun, the one you woke up at some ungodly hour in the morning.”

Yunho chuckled as he went up the porch stairs. “It’s almost ten thirty.”

“Oh, god. You’re one of those morning people.”

“Yeah. I’m usually up before seven. I have dance practice at nine most mornings.” Taepoong and Harang sniffed each other.

“But you said you didn’t mind about being up late.”

“And I don’t. Especially if it’s for music.”

“Good.” He stubbed out his cigarette. “Do you smoke?”

“Not often.”

“That’s one of the few rules we have. No smoking in the house.”

“We?”

“Yeah, this is a four bedroom house. There’s me and there’s Changmin, and Changmin hates smoking. The other room is our music room, although that usually ends up being whatever room we’re in at the moment.”

Yunho was taller than the man by a few centimeters. He wore a gray tank top and black sweat pants. In his hand was a mug of coffee, and he sipped on it as he walked to the front door. Brown hair fell to his shoulders. Right then, it was pulled back in a messy ponytail. He was so skinny, he was almost sickly. Or it appeared that way to Yunho. The man’s collar bones jutted out, but he had square shoulders, and an indication of muscles in his arms.

He opened the blue front door. Harang barreled in before them, but Taepoong froze at the door.

Yoochun smiled at him and then crouched down. “It’s all right, boy. You can come inside.” Yoochun scratched his neck and behind his ears. Taepoong yipped and licked Yoochun’s face.

“Tae,” Yunho said, slightly harsh. “You know better than that.”

Taepoong looked up at him, tongue out and yipped again.

Yoochun laughed. “Come on.”

The door shut behind Yunho. The two dogs sized each other up and then started sniffing each other again.

Yoochun smiled at Yunho. “Please forgive me for not getting to know you like that. Although,” Yoochun took a step back and looked up and down Yunho’s body. “If I didn’t already have someone, I would be interested.”

Yunho swallowed nervously.

Yoochun narrowed his eyes. “If you’re homophobic then you can turn around and not come back”

“Huh?” Yunho said, and tried not to throw up too many mental shields and barriers. “No, I’m … um.”

“Are you gay?”

“W-why?”

Yoochun smirked. “Don’t be ashamed. Changmin is, and his boyfriend is, obviously. My best friend is.”

“I …” Yunho swallowed. He’d never told anyone before. He cleared his throat and then nodded. “Yeah. I … yeah.”

Yoochun laughed. “God, don’t be so excited about it. I’ll show you around.” He turned, and Yunho followed him around the house. On the lower level was a dining room and two main rooms, though one was void of anything but a piano. Yunho could already see himself sliding over the hardwood floors.

“The acoustics in this room are amazing,” Yoochun said. “Junsu, my best friend, likes to sing here the most. Let’s go upstairs. This is Changmin’s aunt’s house, but she and her husband moved to the country, and decided to let Changmin live here for a price. Teach him responsibility and shit. Changmin is a photographer, trying to work his way through school. He wants to work in communications or something. To keep from having to quit school and only work to pay this rent, he had me move in, and then Jaejoong moved in for a little while, but Jaejoong has space issues and Changmin has space issues, and they are so not ready to cohabitate, hence the ad for a roommate. The door at the end of the hall is the master bedroom, and Changmin’s; he has his own bathroom. You and I will share this one.”

Yunho poked his head into the bathroom. It had two sinks. That was good.

“And this would be your room. Mine is right across the hall.”

The room was huge, almost twice the size of his room. There was a dresser in one corner, but also a closet. A big bay window sat at the other end, letting in tones of light. He swallowed. “Wow. Big.”

“Yeah, mine is this big, too. Do you like it?”

“Yeah, it’s … “

Yoochun laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. “So when can you move in?”

\------

Yunho was moved in by the end of the week. He didn’t have a lot of things, and his mother tried to give him things he didn’t need that were already in the house.

Yunho spent all day with Yoochun and Harang, and they went to the dog park. Their dogs got along great.

He met Changmin that first day. Yoochun stopped at a Ramen cart and bought more Ramen than Yunho thought they could eat, but it disappeared as soon as Changmin arrived home. The man was tall with short black hair. His face appeared too young, but his eyes belayed his intelligence.

“Is Jae coming over tonight?” Yoochun asked.

Changmin snorted and ignored the question.

Yoochun rolled his eyes and then said, “They break up at least once a month.”

“Fuck off. We didn’t break up. He’s being a diva.”

Yunho’s first meeting of Jaejoong came on Friday. Yunho was in the music room, the empty one at the front of the house. It was the first time he’d had a chance to test out the space. He’d been sliding on the wood floors for about ten minutes, enjoying all the room.

The front door slammed open. Changmin barrelled in the house and up the stairs. The door did not shut behind him, but let in one of the most beautiful men Yunho had ever seen. And he worked in the entertainment industry.

The man stopped at the door and took his boots off, adding them to the growing pile at the door. He wore ripped-up jeans and an American rocker t-shirt. His hair was a strange burgundy with orange tones in the light. It was long, but not quite past his ears. He pushed sunglasses to the top of his head, and then he caught sight of Yunho. Yunho held eye contact for a moment, and his cold face transformed as he grinned.

“Changmin was right. You’re hot.”

Yunho blushed.

“Yunho, right?”

Yunho nodded.

“Changmin says you’re a dancer.”

Yunho nodded again.

The man grinned and held up his hand, finger raised. He spun his hand and Yunho bristled for a moment and then decided to play along. He spread his arms, lifted his leg and spun twice, easily stopping to look at this man again.

“You looked liked my niece. Where’s the pink tutu?”

“I don’t practice in the costume until the dress rehearsal.”

He laughed, hand covering his mouth.

“Stop flirting with Yunho, bitch!” Changmin shouted.

The man pretended he hadn’t heard. “My name is Jaejoong, by the way.”

“Figured. Changmin says you’re a musician.”

“Changmin says a lot of things, I bet.”

“Not really. Not to me, anyway.”

“Are you coming to the show tonight?”

“Show?”

“Yeah. There’s a club called, well, everyone calls it the Honey, but the full name is _The Honey Funny Bunny_.”

Yunho laughed.

“Yeah, lame. But it’s the most popular joint around. You’ll come?”

“Yeah. Sounds great.”

Jaejoong smiled. “Good. I have to go apologize and by that, I mean pound into his ass until he’s moaning my name as he comes.”

Yunho blushed again and tried not to think of the two of them naked together.

“Yes, we are that hot,” Jaejoong said and winked, before turning and going up the stairs. “You better be naked, dongsaeng!”

“Oh, god, fuck you two!” Yoochun shouted. A moment later, he came downstairs and slipped on a pair of flip flops. “You don’t want to hear their make up sex. Trust me. Come on.”

Yunho laughed and followed after him. The house had a huge back yard for the dogs, but neither of them had ever said no to a walk.

“So what do you think of Jaejoong?” Yoochun asked with a smirk.

“God, he’s pretty.”

Yoochun laughed. “Yeah, he is.”

“Why haven’t I met your boyfriend yet?”

Yoochun opened his mouth and then shut it. “Huh. He’s at work right now, but I’m sure he’ll be at the club tonight for the show.”

“Jaejoong was vague on the details.”

Yoochun smiled. “The three of us, me, Jaejoong and Junsu, play at the Honey every Friday night.”

“Wow. Cool. What do you play?”

“The piano. Junsu sings, and Jaejoong plays bass. Well, all three of us sing, but Junsu is our lead.”

“It’s just for fun?”

Yoochun shrugged. “More or less. We get paid, and sometimes we have other gigs elsewhere, but it’s a hobby. Nothing serious.”

“I’m really excited. It sounds like fun.”

\---

A few hours later, Yunho followed Yoochun down the street. Yoochun dressed no differently than he ever did: jeans, t-shirt, flip flops. But he’d thrown a blue jacket over his shoulders, and tamed his hair into a slightly controlled mass of waves. Yunho had been told to dress nicely, so he was in black slacks, a pale purple button down and a sport jacket. He’d blushed hard when Yoochun had whistled and looked him up and down again.

The sun set, casting a glow over the buildings, making the shadows deeper. _Honey Funny Bunny_ was squished randomly between two office buildings. The neon lights flickered a welcoming. The club was open, but mainly empty. A few people sat at the bar. It took a moment for Yunho to blink in the dim light, and then another moment to register that someone was singing.

The small stage sat in the corner of the club. There were a few lights pointed to it, illuminating the singer. Yunho’s mouth went dry. The voice permeated his entire body, though he did not hear the words. The man’s mouth opened and closed with the song. His eyes were shut, lashes against pale skin. The man’s hair was blue. It was almost enough to distract Yunho from the rest of him. Yunho thought it was the lighting at first. But when the light turned red, so did his shirt, but the hair stayed blue.

“That is Junsu,” Yoochun said, suddenly at his elbow. “I’ll introduce you when he’s done warming up.”

“That’s warming up?” Yunho said, without taking his eyes off the singing man.

Yoochun smiled at him and then crossed his arms. Yunho spared him a glance and then went back to watching Junsu.

“You better not be looking at him like I think you’re looking at him,” Yoochun said.

“Huh?”

“Oh, god, you are.”

Yunho pulled his eyes away from the singer and looked at Yoochun. He noted the narrowed eyes. “What?”

Yoochun opened his mouth to say something, but an arm went around his shoulder and a body wedged its way between them.

“Taken, asshole,” the newcomer said.

Yoochun laughed, arms going around the man’s waist. “Giyong, please, this is my new roommate I was telling you about.”

The guy turned his head and appraised Yunho with a raised eyebrow. “Yoochun is mine.”

Yoochun laughed and laid an open kiss on the man’s jaw. “This is Yunho, babe. Yunho this is Jiyong, my boyfriend.”

Yunho smiled. “Yoochun’s told me a lot about you.”

“Sexy stuff, I hope.”

“No, not to that point yet.”

Jiyong pouted, and then Yunho saw that he was a little shorter than Yoochun, and smaller. Though his clothes were loud enough to counteract that. He wore a leopard print jacket, empty frames and bright green pants with purple high top shoes. His blond hair was hidden under a red hat.

“Was Yunho hitting on you?”

“No, babe. He’s eyeing Junsu.”

Jiyong made a face and said, “Good. Maybe if Junsu is taken, then you’ll stop with the whole best friend excuse.”

Yunho met Yoochun’s eyes in question.

Yoochun sighed. “We’re best friends.”

Jiyong turned around and with a very annoyed look said, “No. You’re boyfriends, even if neither of you will admit it. They are always all over each other, and trust me Yunho, stay away from Junsu unless you’re willing to share him with Yoochun.”

“You’re willing to share me,” Yoochun pointed out.

Jiyong smirked but did not look away from Yunho. “When I want to make sure Yoochun knows who he belongs too, I just tie him up and gag him and have my way with his ass.”

“Oh, god, does he,” Yoochun said. His arms went around Jiyong’s waist again and his mouth landed on his neck.

Yunho smiled. “Yoochun is attractive but not my type, so don’t worry.”

“Junsu’s your type,” Yoochun said.

“I’m who’s type?” another voice asked.

Yunho turned around and his mouth went dry, seeing the man up close. The blue hair did not wash out his skin like Yunho had thought it would. He had cute eyes, reflecting the light with a happy smile.

“Yunho, this is Junsu. Junsu, Yunho.”

Junsu smiled at him. “Ah, the new roommate. Welcome to the insanity. I hope you like it.”

Yunho barely noted Yoochun and Jiyong leaving them alone.

“So, you’re my type,” Junsu said, another grin. He looked Yunho up and down. “So far so good, huh?”

Yunho swallowed. “I-I don’t know. I just met you.”

“Do you smoke?”

“No.”

“Do you like cats?”

“Yes.”

“Do you like music?”

“Yes.”

“Do you have a job?”

“Yes, I work at my father’s law firm until I decide what to go to college for.”

“Wow. Cool. Do you mind if my hair is blue?”

Yunho blushed and shook his head. “N-no. It … it looks good on you.”

Junsu laughed, long and so loud that it echoed above the music. “Yeah, you might be my type. After the show, let’s go get some coffee.”

“O-okay.”

Junsu turned away and shouted at Yoochun to let Giyong go, and then he walked away. Yunho almost fainted seeing the guy’s round ass wrapped in tight jeans.

“Told you he was your type,” Yoochun said. He pinched Yunho’s ass as he walked by.

Yoochun kissed Junsu’s cheek and then sat at the piano. Jiyong pulled Yunho to the bar and he had his first shot of the night. He had a few more as the club slowly filled. Yoochun and Junsu kept things interesting, but nothing they did had structure. It was more like they were in someone’s garage practicing then at an official gig. Yunho had a hard time looking away from Junsu’s smile.

“Is this all they do?” Yunho asked Jiyong.

Giyong shook his head. “No. Just wait until Jaejoong gets here. Then the show will really start.”

Yunho wasn’t sure what that meant, but Jaejoong was a musician. He laughed with Jiyong and learned a bit more about him and “the YooSu problem” as Jiyong called them. And as Yunho watched, he could see what he meant. Yoochun and Junsu were very touchy-feely. The kissed a lot. Nothing big, but little pecks on cheeks and shoulders, and their hands were entwined when Yoochun wasn’t playing the piano.

“They’ve been friends since they were six years old,” Jiyong said with a pout. “How do you compete with that? I mean, they were lovers all through high school, and I even caught Junsu sucking on Yoochun one day. It’s … it’s …”

“I get it,” Yunho said. He did, because he didn’t want to get involved with that at all. “Why do you put up with it?”

Jiyong smirked. “Yoochun is addicting. I’ve left him twice, because when you give either of them an ultimatum, they pick each other. Don’t be stupid enough to do that with Junsu.”

“You sound … resigned.”

“Yeah. A bit. But hey. No more talking of this crap. Go buy me another drink.”

Yunho laughed. “All right.” He stood up and went to the bar. The crowd has increased considerably, and he had to push through. Once at the bar, he shouted for two more shots of rum and two sojus. The noise from the crowd tripled. A few of the brighter lights went out, and other brightened near the stage. No one paid him any attention as he made his way back to the table.

Music started, and the crowd cheered. Jiyong tore his eyes from the stage to down his shot.

“Jaejoong showed up,” he shouted.

Yunho nodded. He had figured.

On stage, there were three people amid the swirling lights. Jaejoong stood out from them. He wore ripped-up black pants that were little more than vertical strips of material. He wore a blue shirt, unbuttoned, an amazing set of abs on display. His hair was curly and poufed away from his face. Eyeliner darkened his captivating eyes.

At first, Yunho thought Jaejoong was playing a guitar, but after his eyes got used to the lights he realized it was a four string bass. The neck longer than a normal guitar, the notes deeper. Yoochun blended perfectly on his piano, neither instrument over shadowing the other. Junsu’s voice _screamed_ out the words to a song full of broken souls and vapid emotions.

The song ended, and the crowd cheered.

“Thank you!” Jaejoong said, snagging the mic from its holder. “How are you tonight?”

Another cheer. A few girls shouted out obscene things to them.

Jaejoong laughed. “Maybe later, girls, if you can pry my boyfriend’s fingers out of my back.”

“Not likely,” Junsu said.

The crowd laughed and cheered, and Yunho missed the name of the next song. Jaejoong kept the beat on his bass, Yoochun added piano, quick, poppy, and then Junsu started dancing and Yunho’s eyes, mind and brain focused on the roll of his hips, the slide across the stage. His ass.

God. Damn.

Junsu belonged in a dance studio. Then again, Yunho didn’t know what he did for a living.

This song was vulgar. The three of them sang different parts of the song and the only thing Yunho could describe it as was a verbal threesome. And then Junsu molded himself to Jaejoong’s back, hands sliding up his arms. Their hips rolled together, Jaejoong turned his head. Their dirty, sexy breaths echoed through the mic, and for a moment it looked like they were about to kiss, but then Junsu’s fingers tangled in Jaejoong’s longer locks and he yanked his head back.

Junsu tossed Jaejoong away and continued singing. The people at the club danced with the song, some sang along.

Yunho remembered how to breathe.

“Fuck,” he gasped as the song ended to cheers.

He met Jiyong’s eyes, and then Jiyong scowled as slow notes permeated the noise. “I hate this song.” He crossed his arms and pouted. It was very cute and made Yunho smile. He turned back just as Junsu hit the opening note of the song.

_Behind my eyelids  
I see your smile  
Between my sheets  
I feel your skin_

_Below my body  
I hear your voice  
Inside my pleasure  
I feel your breath_

_Insomnia  
Insomnia  
I can’t sleep when I think of you  
Insomnia  
Insomnia  
I can’t see you when I’m awake_

Junsu swayed his hips to the beat as Yoochun played an amazing solo. His breath ghosted over the microphone, and in a deep voice he sang the chorus again.

_Behind the darkness  
Behind the door  
Behind my body  
Give me more_

_Insomnia  
Insomnia  
I can’t wake up alone anymore  
Insomnia  
Insomnia  
I can’t get off alone anymore_

Junsu walked over to the piano while he sang. The only music besides his voice was Jaejoong’s bass. They leaned closer, breath panting in the microphone.

And then their lips met, kiss echoing through the club. They broke apart only far enough to sing the next part together, but their lips still touched.

_Inside my body  
It’s never you  
Inside my soul  
Why isn’t it you?_

Junsu screamed that line and ripped himself away from Yoochun. He launched into the chorus again, falling to his knees as his voice went ragged with frustration and want.

 _Insomnia  
Insomnia  
I can’t sleep when I think of you  
Insomnia  
Insomnia  
I can’t see you when I’m awake_.

The crowd went absolutely crazy. Everyone but Yunho and Jiyong.

Yunho could understand why Jiyong hated that song. He watched as Junsu stood up, smiling and thanking the crowd. He moved back to Yoochun for another kiss that had the girls cheering wildly. Jaejoong went to a random person and took their drink, tossing it back.

“They’re not through yet either. Before the night is over, they’re going to practically be fucking each other.”

Yunho snorted. The idea was hot, but Jiyong was right. Better to stay out of it then get messed up in that. Yunho hadn’t had a boyfriend before, hadn’t even admitted to anyone he was gay until he met Yoochun. He wasn’t going to have his first relationship be this complicated without it even starting.

He thought of the agreement to meet Junsu after the show, but that wasn’t a good idea. He downed the rest of his soju, and then stood up. Jaejoong was talking to the crowd. Yoochun and Junsu were out of the lights, standing close, sharing a bottle of water. They were holding hands.

“Will you tell them I went home?” Yunho asked.

Jiyong nodded. “Probably the smartest thing you’ve ever done.”

“Why don’t you leave?”

Jiyong sighed and then smirked. “Addiction, Yunho. Addiction.”


	2. Desperation

Yunho woke up at about six. Then again, that implied that he slept. He might of. His brain was fuzzy. He sat hard on his floor and leaned forward, stretching his sore back and thighs. He tried not to think of Junsu’s body in this position. He’d been trying not to think of Junsu all night long.

The worst part was the guilt for standing him up.

Yunho did not do that. He should have stayed, met with him and explained his feelings, but he’d run away. This was all so unfamiliar to him. And again, the worst part was that if he had explained his feelings, then he could have at least been friends with Junsu. Now, he was possibly alienating all of them.

But especially Yoochun. The man had been very nice to him, and when Yunho thought about it (and he had been thinking about it), Yoochun was very protective of Junsu. Standing Junsu up was going to ruin his budding friendship with Yoochun, too.

Yunho sighed and then stood up. His body wasn’t exactly nice to him after spending all night tossing and turning, but he went down stairs, laced up his sneakers, and went for a jog around the neighborhood with Taepoong.

Harang looked so distraught that Yunho leashed him up too, and followed after both dogs. Harang was decidedly more behaved than Taepoong, and Yunho hoped his dog would learn a few things from him. Harang didn’t even need a leash, and he stayed right next to Yunho when his own dog tried to break away to chase things.

Running always put Yunho in a better mood. He didn’t know who was home or when they’d wake up, but he stopped by a pastry shop and bought enough bread and desserts to feed a house of twentysomething men.

Silence filled the house. The morning sunlight shone brightly in the large kitchen. Yunho set the box on the counter, and then went to the empty room. He sat in the middle of the floor, legs crossed and stretched his arms above his head. He changed the music on his iPod to relaxing instrumental and he tried to control his breathing.

Very slowly, he brought his arms down, in a cross, holding that position and breathing deeply. Ten counts in, ten counts out. Even more slowly he put his hands to the floor, lifting his body up. Again holding, stretching. He rolled his knees up, and then waited for a moment, before standing. On his feet, he bent over, hands flat on the floor, knees straight. He leaned forward, hand down for support and then lifted a leg before stretching both arms in front of him. He needed a mirror to make sure his body was flat, balanced on his leg. The night of little sleep wasn’t helping anything and his body shook pretty quickly. He switched legs, and then lowered himself into the splits.

That was enough.

Yunho stood up. He changed the playlist on his iPod, switching to dance music, no lyrics, just a steady stream of varying beats. He rolled his neck and stretched his shoulder, twisting his upper body. On a down beat, he slid to the side, arms out and then just like that, he was in a zone, letting the music carry him around the room. His body popped, his legs and arms rolled. Nothing was routine. Just a warm up, relax and loose before he really started practicing. It was so easy for him to get lost in the movements.

He really needed a mirror though.

Yunho was halfway through the routine his dance troupe was working on when he realized he was no longer alone. He stopped in surprise and glanced over at Junsu. The man wore a tank and sweats. His blue hair stuck up in weird places.

A pastry was quickly disappearing into his mouth. He smiled around the bite and then waved his hand. After swallowing, he said, “I was enjoying the show.”

Yunho snorted and turned away.

Junsu walked into the room, wiping crumbs from his hands. “That’s a cool move. That wave thing you did.”

“Which one?”

“The one where it looks like you’re falling over.”

Yunho nodded and then did it again. His legs spread, and head-to-toe, his body waved and he ended up on his knee, before turning and rolling back up facing the other direction. “That one?”

Junsu grinned. “Yeah. That’s … wow. Show me again.”

Yunho did the move again. Junsu tried to copy it, lost the thread of it halfway and almost fell.

“It’s different from a body way,” Yunho said, doing the standard move. “You have to let go right here,” he did the move again as slow as he could, trying to emulate the way his instructor had taught him.

Junsu nodded, and then tried again. And again, and again. The fourth time, he didn’t lose the feel of the move and he managed. He laughed and then did it again. “I doubt I look as good as you do when you do it, but man, that is …” He twisted his body, stretching his side. “Anyway. Sorry to interrupt you.”

Yunho shrugged and turned away. The relaxation from his run, stretch and dancing was gone in Junsu’s presence, and Yunho knew that they were going to have to talk about—

“You stood me up,” Junsu said.

Yunho bit his lower lip and sat on the ground, stretching again so he’d have an excuse not to look at Junsu. “Yeah … I …”

“Jiyong said it was because you’re smart; Yoochun would probably be really mad right now if he wasn’t nursing a hangover, and nursing a sore ass. Jiyong is always violent with him after our shows.”

“I don’t blame him,” Yunho muttered.

Junsu sat next to him and copied his stretches. “Anyway. I guess I understand, but at the same time, I don’t. Yoochun and I are friends.”

“I don’t kiss my friends like that.”

“Too bad for them.”

Yunho looked over at him, but Junsu wasn’t looking at him. His legs were spread and he was stretched forward, arms out, body almost flat against the floor. And then his legs spread wider, his back rose with a deep breath, and he was against the floor. Yunho swallowed as his cock twitched. He lay flat on the floor. With arms at his sides, he straightened his legs and lifted them up. The muscles of his ass and quads burned after a few times.

“You’re a good dancer,” Junsu said.

“So are you,” Yunho replied. “Are you in a troupe?”

“Nah. When I was younger, I was part of an entertainment company, and trained for a few years, but I wasn’t ever put into a group. My voice changed late, when I was seventeen, and they said I’d never sing again, so they kicked me out.”

“Too bad for them. Your voice is … intense.” Yunho sat back up and then after another stretch, stood up.

“Thanks. So are things going to be awkward between us, or what?”

Yunho met his eyes and shrugged. “I don’t know. Are they?”

“You’re the one that ditched me, not the other way around, so I think it’s your decision.”

Yunho sighed and looked at the floor. “Look, Junsu, I … I’m new at this. You guys are the first people to know I’m gay and I’ve never had a boyfriend before. I’ve had girlfriends, but … I don’t want to get involved in drama.”

“Everyone always makes it into some kind of drama,” he said, pissed off.

Yunho shook his head. “Sorry. It’s the way I see it.”

“And besides,” Junsu said, “meeting someone for coffee does not equate to being someone’s boyfriend. I could slam you up against a wall and stroke you off, and I wouldn’t be considered your boyfriend.”

Yunho nodded. “I know, but … what if …”

“I don’t do the what if game,” Junsu said. “What if is just an excuse.” He turned around and left the room. A moment later, a door upstairs slammed.

Yunho rubbed his face with his hands and sighed. Not the best resolution to the problem, but … well, it wasn’t a resolution at all. Yunho went upstairs, right to the bathroom for a shower. He had promised his mother he would go over for lunch. Yunho stood under the spray of hot water for a few minutes, letting the water gush over his face and shoulders.

_What if is just an excuse._

Yunho sighed again as his mind refused to think of something else besides Junsu. And then he started thinking of Junsu dancing. He hastily shut the water off before he could get an erection. He dried off, wrapped a towel around his waist and went back to his room.

He stopped in the doorway, mouth slightly open in shock at Junsu on his bed. The first thing through his mind was “at least he’s not naked” and the second was, “oh, but you are.”

Junsu crossed his arms and then smiled. “I thought you were going to be in there longer,” he said and made a jerk off motion with his hand.

Yunho blushed and went to his closet. He kept the towel around his waist until he slipped on sweat pants.

“God, it’s like you’re fourteen.”

“Shut up.”

“God, come on, Yunho.”

“What?”

Junsu smiled, and Yunho had to look away. “If anything, you should let me show you how it works.”

Yunho snorted. “I know how it works.”

“In theory. Come on. You’re sexy. I’m sexy. Satisfy a mutual need and all that.”

Yunho shook his head. “I … I’m not like that, Junsu.”

“How do you know?”

“I’m just not. I’m not going to jump into bed with someone because they’re available.” He said that louder than he should have, but it didn’t faze Junsu.

“Ah, and what if I just stay in your bed? It’s really comfortable.”

“I’ll sleep on the floor.”

Junsu laughed.

A moan echoed down the hallway, and then Yoochun shouted Jiyong’s name.

Junsu smirked as Yunho blushed. He reached over and turned Yunho’s iPod on, and turned the volume up. Yunho sighed and shut the door. He moved across the room and sat on the floor, leaning against his bed. Junsu propped up on an elbow. His fingers picked at Yunho’s bedspread.

Yunho shut his eyes and listened to the beat of the music. He flinched when fingers touched his ear, but he didn’t stop them, or tell Junsu to quit it.

Maybe … maybe ...

He knew he could not be in a relationship with someone that thought it was all right to kiss another man like YooSu had been kissing last night. If it was only for the show, then Yunho would understand. He was a dancer, and done plenty of sexy moves with women he had not been dating. But it was more than that. He knew it was from what Jiyong said.

It would be very, very easy to kiss Junsu. So easy.

_What if is just an excuse._

Yunho sighed and almost unconsciously leaned into the light touches on his neck. He tilted his head back and met Junsu’s eyes. Junsu smiled and Yunho shook his head.

“Something tells me you’re the type that doesn’t give up until you have what you want.”

Junsu’s smile widened and he laughed. He moved closer to Yunho and then nodded. “Yep.”

“Can I ask you something first?” Yunho said, their lips perilously close.

“Sure.”

“Why aren’t you dating Yoochun? You two are like … “

Junsu smiled. He ran his hands through Yunho’s hair. “We tried. In high school, a couple years ago, before he met Jiyong.” Junsu shrugged. “It’s … well, sex, really.”

“Huh?”

“Chunnie and I are bottoms, Yunho. Yes, we love each other. Yes, we’re touchy feely with each other. But we can’t ever agree on who’s going to top. It seems stupid and superficial to other people, but we have actually fought about it. Dildos aren’t ever enough. It’s not the same as having a hard, long cock shoved into you. We didn’t talk to each other for three months once because we fought over it.”

Yunho shivered at the image of Yoochun fucking Junsu with a fake penis.

“I don’t feel guilty for my relationship with Yoochun. And we always tell our boyfriends. They always say they’re okay with it, and then end up leaving anyway. Jiyong keeps coming back though, and I’m about ready to smack him. Last time he broke up with Yoochun, Chunnie wouldn’t eat for days.”

There was silence for a little while and then Yunho said, “What about you? When was your last boyfriend?”

Junsu grinned. “My last real boyfriend was Yoochun. I don’t care much for dating seriously. About six months ago, there was this guy name Eunhyuk who I was seeing for a few weeks, but again, he couldn’t handle sharing me.”

Yunho sighed. “I do care about dating seriously.”

“I can tell. You’re not a virgin, are you?”

“No. I’ve been with girls, which is why I know I’m gay.”

Junsu laughed. “Poor thing.”

With a resolve firmed by how long it’d been since he’d done more than stroke off, Yunho pushed up and sat on the edge of the bed. Junsu smiled up at him, and then reached for him. He hooked his hand around the back of Yunho’s neck and pulled lightly. Yunho followed the direction and leaned over him. Their lips touched, a brief kiss, and then Yunho broke away, readjusting so he was more laying and less leaning. Their bodies pressed together. Junsu ran his hands over Yunho’s bare chest, and they kissed again.

Junsu moaned, mouth opening and Yunho followed. Their tongues touched again and again as the kiss extended. Yunho didn’t try to fight his erection. The kiss deepened and they moved on the bed, shifting up until Junsu’s head was on the pillow. Yunho held himself away from Junsu’s body for only a moment and then relaxed, pressing against him.

Junsu whimpered and lifted his hips, pushing Yunho’s cock against his body. “Fuck, Yunho.” He pushed at Yunho’s shoulders, but Yunho didn’t budge, smiling into the kiss as Junsu continued to whine. He held Junsu’s hip with one hand and rolled his body down and over. Junsu gasped in surprise.

“Not … not a virgin,” he said. Both arms went around Yunho’s body, nails digging into his back. “God, please, please, please tell me you’ll fuck. God. Please.”

Yunho smiled and kissed Junsu between words. “Don’t. Know. Should. I?”

“Yes, yes, yes.” Yunho muffled his pleadings with his mouth again.

With a growl, Junsu pushed him hard, and this time Yunho allowed it. He rolled over. Junsu crawled over him, hands running up and down Yunho’s chest as they kissed.

“So, fucking, sexy,” Junsu gasped. He moved his mouth down, chewing and sucking quickly on random parts of Yunho’s body. His fingers curled in the waist band of the sweats. Yunho lifted his hips and Junsu pulled them off. Before Yunho could think about it, Junsu’s lips were around the head of his cock, and his hand was playing with his balls.

Yunho moaned and spread his legs. He lifted his hips out of instinct. Junsu did not gag, only adjusted, and then took more of him.

Yunho shut his eyes, fingers gripping the blanket. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a blow job, but it definitely wasn’t as sinfully perfect as this one was. It felt like Junsu’s tongue was everywhere at once. His fingers slid up Yunho’s cock as his mouth moved down, squeezing gently. The other hand tugged on his balls, so hard.

“Oh, god, Junsu, I’m fuck … going to …” Yunho’s breath caught in his throat. His vision blurred and then went gray as his cock pulsed and he came in Junsu’s mouth.

Junsu moaned and kept sucking, working Yunho’s cock more as he swallowed.

Yunho flung an arm over his face, chest heaving.

Junsu let his cock go and then smacked his lips. “Yummy.”

Yunho snorted.

Tangy flavored lips pressed against his. “Do you have lube?”

Yunho shook his head. “No. I need to go buy more.”

“No worries. I’ll be right back.”

The bed dipped and then the heat of Junsu’s body was gone. The door opened, but did not shut. Yunho tried to care that anyone looking in would see him naked. Before his brain could try to convince him this wasn’t right, Changmin shouted Junsu’s name.

“What the fuck!” Changmin said. “Get out.”

“Dudes, calm down,” Junsu said back. “Yunho doesn’t have lube.”

Jaejoong laughed, but Changmin kept cursing.

Another door slammed, and then Junsu was back, almost laughing as he shut the door. He took off his shirt as he came back to the bed, and then tossed a packet of condoms to Yunho. They landed on his stomach.

“Jaejoong had Changmin in fishnets and tied up with a bright pink feather boa. Cock ring. Fuck. Sexy. I wish I had taken my phone.”

Yunho smiled just as their lips pressed together again.

“So how do you want to do this?” Junsu asked.

Yunho tilted his head to the side. “I thought my cock went in your ass. Isn’t that how it works?”

Junsu laughed loudly and smacked Yunho’s shoulder.

Yunho smiled. He ran his hands back into Junsu’s blue hair and pulled lightly. He nipped at Junsu’s lower lip. “I’m ready right now, Su-ah, so it’s up to you how much prep you want.”

Junsu shivered. He broke away with a moan and shimmied out of his jeans. “No prep is necessary.”

Yunho laughed and stroked his cock. “I think it is.”

Junsu watched, eyes darkening and then nodded. “Okay, so little.” He crawled back over Yunho, popped open the lube and covered his fingers. Yunho capped the bottle and put it to the side. He ripped off a condom from the strip and opened it with his teeth.

Junsu moaned, hand behind him, moving slowly. “H-hurry.”

Yunho smiled and rolled the condom on his dick. Junsu climbed over him, but Yunho stopped him, hands on his hips. He slipped one finger under Junsu’s balls and pushed it into Junsu’s body. Junsu moaned, sitting back on their fingers. He rocked slowly, head tilted, eyes shut. He gripped his cock and stroked, fast. Yunho tugged on his balls. Their fingers spread and twisted. Without really meaning to, Yunho pushed in a second.

Junsu’s eyes flew open and he gasped, speeding up. “Fuck me. God, damn, it, fuck me.”

Yunho decided that was a good idea. He pulled Junsu’s head down for a kiss, moaning as Junsu’s fingers wrapped around his cock. He readjusted and then the head pushed against Junsu’s entrance. Slowly, too slowly, Junsu sat.

Yunho flung his head back as his cock was sucked into that body. Junsu gripped his chest, lowering himself, lifting, shifting, doing it again.

“Holy shit, Yunho.”

Yunho nodded. Junsu sat, fully impaled, and his chest rose and fell in deep breaths. Yunho’s eyes crossed as Junsu’s body clenched around his cock. He stopped moving and put a shaking hand around his cock.

Yunho shook his head. “No. Move. Fuck. Move.”

Junsu smirked and shifted a little. “Like that?”

Yunho moaned. “God, fuck.” He gripped Junsu’s hips and lifted him up, gasping at the feel on his cock. It was so … so tight.

Junsu fell over him, still stroking. Their lips met and Yunho thrust up, into the heat, into the void. His vision swam worse than when Junsu had sucked on him. They kissed faster than they fucked, growling out their need and frustration.

Yunho orgasm was crashing through him fast, teasing for a moment and then insistent. He bit down on Junsu’s lip, and they both moaned. Junsu’s entire body shook, channel squeezing Yunho’s cock. Warmth splattered on his chest and stomach and with an agonized moan, Yunho came, pumping his release into the condom.

Junsu fell on top of him, gasping.

Yunho blinked, trying to clear his vision. His fingers traced over Junsu’s back.

Junsu took a deep breath and pushed himself up. He tried to blow sweat-soaked blue hair out of his eyes.

Yunho laughed and reached up, pushing his hair back.

Junsu grinned and leaned down and kissed him. “That went by way too fast. Tell me you’re ready for another round.”

Yunho smiled and rolled his hips up. “I think I can handle that.”

\--Three months later--

Yunho stood at the side of the stage as the lights went dark. A spotlight hit Jaejoong as he took a deep drink of beer. He was shirtless today. The heat in the club was overwhelming, and even in his skimpy outfit, Yunho could feel sweat beading on his back. Jaejoong’s blue jeans were as ripped as ever and his hair was pinned back away from his face. He wore empty black frames and bright blue contact lenses.

“Okay, ladies and sexy guys,” Jaejoong crooned into the microphone. “We’ve changed up our performance.”

There were groans of disappointment.

“Oh, don’t be sad,” Jaejoong said. “Everything is going to be eighty times sexier. Who loves the YooSu in our shows?”

Everyone cheered. And then a voice said, “I don’t!”

Jaejoong smiled. “That would be Yoochun's boyfriend.”

The crowd laughed, some turning to look at Jiyong.

“Who wants to see some JaeSu?”

Again the crowd cheered, but this time the voice protesting was Changmin.

Jaejoong smiled at where he sat and then said, “Since I’m currently groveling for forgiveness from my boyfriend, we can’t do any JaeSu in this show.”

Changmin scowled and crossed his arms as the crowd moaned in disappointment.

“So, we’re going to do something different. Now, now,” he said, amid groans, “there’s still going to be some YooSu, but what we have to offer is even sexier. Are you ready to see why?”

Everyone cheered.

“All right.” Jaejoong put the mic back on the stand. “Then let’s rock.”

He made his bass screech and then dropped into the beat of a fast paced song. The crowd started dancing, and then Junsu jumped in to sing.

Yunho was a little nervous, because this was like a solo performance. He was used to dancing with the other nine people in his troupe, but alone, things were different. The tank top he wore was ripped up, barely hanging off his shoulders. The pants were stretchy, meant to show off his thighs and other assets. Again, he wasn’t worried, but he knew he’d have an erection before the end of the night. When he and Junsu practiced this, they always ended up fucking on the practice room floor.

He watched and waited for his cue.

Junsu’s line: _hips rocking, lips locking_

Yunho moved. He appeared from behind Yoochun, dropping a hand on his back, and then he twisted. The crowd went quiet for a moment and then Junsu was in front of him, their bodies molded to the beat, waving against each other. Jaejoong was singing while they danced. Singing about sex and skin and sweat. Yunho held Junsu’s by the middle of the back and Junsu leaned away from him. He stayed like that, body arched, head almost touching the stage. Still rotating his hips.

They were both so hard as Junsu brought the mic to his lips and gasped/sang:

_Make me come  
make me scream  
make me feel you all week long  
make me come  
make me pant  
make me want you all week long_

Junsu’s other hand grabbed Yunho’s tank top and pulled. The fabric tore and Junsu practically screamed (still right on key, of course), and then went limp. Yunho lowered him to the floor. Junsu pulled his tank top off. Yunho held his body up, off Junsu’s because it showed off his erection, but he kept dancing, swaying, rolling his hips, as Jaejoong and Yoochun finished the song.

This was the best part for Yunho though. Just as Junsu reached for his cock, the lights went out, and Junsu grabbed him through the thin pants. His moan echoed through the club and then Junsu kissed him.

Everything was quiet for only a moment and then the crowd erupted in cheers.

Junsu grinned against Yunho’s lips. “Awesome job, babe. You gotta get off me now.”

“Don’t want to,” Yunho whispered and thrust against Junsu’s body.

Junsu moaned. “Later, fuck … later.”

Someone nudged them. “Come on fuckers, we’re not done yet.”

It was Yoochun. Lights started coming back on.

Jaejoong chuckled into the microphone. “Guess it was a little too sexy for our lead singer. This is Yunho, by the way. The man who is currently fucking Junsu. Don’t call them boyfriends though. Yunho might smack you.”

Yunho smiled down at Junsu and said, “I don’t know. Boyfriends sounds pretty good.”

Junsu rolled his eyes as the crowd laughed, but he was smiling. “Tell my boyfriend to get off me so I can sing.”

“No!” someone shouted.

“Let us watch him fuck you!”

There were cheers to that.

Yunho laughed and kissed Junsu quickly. He pushed up, making sure to roll his hips down and grind their erections together.

“Fuck. You can play a few songs without me, right?” Junsu said.

Yoochun pouted. “No. Get up.”

“We are,” they both said, drawing more laughs and rude suggestions.

Jaejoong grabbed one of Yunho’s arms and Yoochun grabbed the other. They pulled him off Junsu. There were a series of flashes and Yunho winced.

Changmin smirked from behind his camera. “Sexy.”

Junsu kissed Yunho’s cheek, and Changmin took another picture. Yunho smiled and turned his head, tangling their tongues together. Again, it took Jaejoong and Yoochun to pull them apart.

Yunho smiled as he left the stage. The people touched him and he went to the table where Jiyong and Changmin sat.

Jiyong smiled and said, “Boyfriends now, huh?”

Yunho shrugged. “Junsu’s been bugging me about it for a while. Might as well. It’s not like I’m fucking anyone else.”

Jiyong smiled. “So you’re addicted then?”

Yunho nodded. “But it’s more than an addiction, I think.”

“Then what is it?” Changmin asked.

“Desperation.”

Jiyong thought about that, and then nodded.

“True, but what about the YooSu? Are you going to be okay with that?” Changmin asked, gesturing to the stage.

The two best friends were standing close. Yoochun’s fingers were on Junsu’s thigh, so close to his erection.

Yunho smirked and looked at Jiyong. “Well, I’m just going to have to remind Junsu who he belongs to and invest in some handcuffs, gags and cock rings.”


End file.
